Bloody Love
by CupKate Sweets
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic... it is of VK, obviously! And I am very sorry if the characters are OOC... I'm not very good at this! Ok, so a level B aristocratic vampire is attacked at her home and has to transfer to Cross Academy because of it! ( this is after the end of VK) I suck at summaries! Aido/OC/Ichijo/Zero Rated T for safety! And Zero's Pottymouth!
1. The Murder

**_Bloody Love_**

_By: CupKate Sweets_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, I also do not own the song 'Snow Child', I solely own the Kodaichi family and any other OCs that are to come.**

My parents believed in 'order', which I have always agreed to, following every 'order' that came my way. But on that fateful night, 'order' meant 'command' and that 'command' was... Run. That was the true start of my story, my bloody love.

On the night of my fifteenth birthday, my parents were killed. Killed by a vengeful pureblood vampire, for a crime that they did not commit, but he himself, the terrifying pureblood did and left a blame. An abandonment he blamed on my parents, and tried to steal me from them, without avail.

On that night, my mother was putting me in bed, looking at me, she observed how much I have grown in all of those years that she had nurtured me, I had curly but not overly curly chocolate brown hair that was up in pigtails, waist length and of a strange beauty.

Worried emerald green eyes glazed with happiness, thick eyelashes that elegantly curved upwards, perfectly shaped and pointed eyebrows of a chocolaty color that sat perfectly above my eyes on my brow bone, a nose that my mother deemed as "cute", which she usually pinches it and says "got your nose", a game I was now too old for, elegant curved pink lips that weren't too big or small, and a fit, healthy, and very voluptuous body that sadly got me chased down by every boy that I had met only due to me being a vampire, and I resented that fact that that beauty was not human, or even relatively close. Even if I looked human, it saddened me to know that I was not one of those bubbly and satisfyingly happy creatures, even if I am happy as I am now, I know that by their standards, I am not normal, even though I train to be like them, I know that I never could, besides, who knew a vampire that acted like a human? My younger sister, Autumn Camellia Kodaichi was probably the closest I had ever gotten, she studied harder than me at acting like she was a human, even makeup arting pimples on her face! Later though she quit that due to getting a stain in the carpet from the makeup. She had thick, wavy, dark chocolate hair that was of course darker than mine, deeming it dark chocolate, deep brown eyes that had emerald streaks in it, long eyelashes, and eyebrows that were slightly darker than mine.

Sighing, I unruffled my favorite Winnie the Pooh silk nightgown and fell on my bed, wrinkling the gold and turquoise flowered comforters, another thing that shows that I am not like those humans, I have rich tastes which always seem to dissapoint me, I just laid there waiting for something bad to happen, seeing as it is my birthday and something bad always happens on my birthday. But to my surprise, my mother gave me another box. The box was sky blue and wrapped up with a teal bow knowing it was a present for me, I sarcastically asked "What's this?" a growing happy feeling was mixed with a feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I didn't want anyone to be worried, so I kept quiet. I then opened up the box and pulled out a locket. It was the locket that my grandmother had always worn, it had been passed down from generation to generation along her family, starting from Paris 1881, it was pure gold and had my name engraved on the back, my name was the same name as the first person who had this heirloom, Katalina Heartstrom, who was Irish, henceforth the meaning of the name, purity, and moved to Paris in 1873, and fell in love. Later

her husband gave it to her on the eighth I of course had my father's last name, Kodaichi, which was freshly engraved on the back. On the front of the locket a recent inlaid hummingbird made of emeralds, diamonds, and for the eye a onyx, next to the bird was strange markings that had always been on the locket, I of course was too breathtaken to ask what they were, I also was too choked up on tears.

My grandmother had died two human years ago, when I was 1,498 human years old, or in vampire years, 14. My grandmother had adopted my mother when she was a child when her parents had been killed by rogue vampire hunters, my mother at that time had been hiding in a forest in America and my grandmother had moved there three years before she met my mom, my grandmother was from Paris, and was getting used to the english language, as was my mother, she was from Japan. She then adopted her and had so many good memories. My mother and grandmother had then taught each other english, japanese, and french, the day that they met was December 28, my future birthday, and now it is my birthday. My grandmother died of a brain aneurysm two years ago causing great grief to the family. The only reason she lived for thousands of years was because we fed her our blood, which if you ask me is pretty ironic.

Giving up on holding the tears back, the salty contents spilled out of my emerald green eyes. My mother brushed away the tears with her calloused hands, created with years spent playing clarinet, flute, piano, and painting, and pulled my bangs out of my face the long bangs then framing my face, the same hair color that she had and my younger sister, and said with comforting words, "Kitty Kat, you know she loved you, more than anyone else in the world. Hey even time can't heal a broken heart, or centuries for that matter, but she told me before she went into a comatose state that she wanted me to give you that on your fifteenth birthday, she loved you baby." she cried with me while playing with my chocolate brown hair, she then tucked me into bed and played "Snow Child" on her flute.

The soft, soothing melody comforted me to no end.

After the song had ended, she gave me her old flute as a present, said 'Happy Birthday' and left... and screamed.

The screams echoed throughout the entire house... so loud, so sad, so terrifying and blood curdling. I ran as fast as I could, through the corridor, to the living room... to see the scariest sight I had seen in my life. Blood. Everywhere. On everyone. I saw my father... dead. His brown eyes closed and nape length blonde hair flown out, soaked in blood. I called his name over and over, like I was mad... begging for him to say that it is alright and that it is just a scratch... but he didn't.

**This is my very first fan fiction... I hope that you all like it! Please R&amp;R, and if there are any suggestions, please leave them in the comments!**


	2. The Escape!

**_Bloody Love_**

_Chapter 2_

**Ok guys this is going to be a short filler chapter... sorry, I didn't have much time to type so it is very brief.**

**One question... do I have to do the disclaimer? I just wish I was as awesome as Matsuri Hino when it comes to creating stories... Oh well, disclaimer please Katalina...**

**Katalina: Kat H.-chan does not own Vampire knight or any of it's characters or weapons... that all belongs to the rightful owner Matsuri Hino... she does though own all of the OCs, including me and my family! Now... let's get on with this chapter!**

The smell of blood was overpowering... my senses were starting to take over. But I had remembered my training just in time... because if I didn't, I could've gone on a rampage... with no end. Then I was glad that I had remembered it, because right then I had seen the worst sight yet... my mother.

She was covered in blood, of which wasn't only her's but my father's as well, not only that... but every single limb was broken. She was dying and yet she still crawled over to my father in intense pain and gave me one last order... to run and gave my father's death cold lips one last kiss before they both turned to ash.

Sprinting down the corridors and into my sister's room, my instincts took over. I packed everything I could as fast as I could for both me and her. I then threw her sleeping form over my shoulder and ran for the kitchen and packed food... I knew it wouldn't be enough to supply the both of us for a journey longer than a day and a half... but I had to save room for weapons for protection against the murderer... I think it may be helpful in the near future. I just hope that I am right, but for now, my gut instinct is our only hope. I felt Autumn stir slightly in her sleep, she might be waking up, I just hope that she doesn't see the horrible sight that I had seen, if so, then I can't promise her nor my life to be safe... because she is very easily riled, and when she starts...She is impossible to stop. She's worse than a murderous human female on her period! (vampires have them too but, they don't last as long * thank god*).

I carried her through the corridor, down the stairs, and all the way to the door... although when I had gotten there the murderer was there. His name I will never forget, just like his eyes... his left eye as crimson as sweet blood, and the right as deep of a blue as the ocean. His name, you might ask? It is... Rido Kuran.

Rido is a sadist, he had planned on marrying me after his fiance Shizuka had died... and so therefore he had blamed my parents and said that they had abandoned the right to be vampires... when we all know that he is the one that doesn't have that right... he never has and never will ever have that right.

Ever so carefully I pulled out an anti vampire weapon... which just so happened to be a bloody rose gun and shot him, in the leg, just so that we could escape, I didn't have enough time to kill him. His scream broke through the air with enough pitch and pressure to break glass, plugging my ears... I ran, as fast as I could, not caring that I couldn't hear very well.

We ran through the forest towards the closest building to us... Cross Academy.

**As I had said earlier... this is just a short, but very important filler chapter, please keep on reading my stories and writing your stories, have a nice day! And make sure to R&amp;R!**


	3. Tears of the running girl

**Hey guys... I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't typed in a while! You see a family member has gotten surgery to get rid of cancer and is going through chemotherapy right now, so I have had to be there for that person... and this chapter is a tribute to that person. Katalina?**

**Katalina: I'm on it! Kat-chan does not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters!**

**Me: Anything else?**

**Katalina: She does though own me and my family and other OCs to come... THERE YOU HAPPY KAT-CHAN! Jeez I don't get paid enough for this!**

**Me: *Smacks her over the head* SHUT UP!**

I ran through the woods, going as fast as I could. My thin jacket protecting my favorite nightgown was now torn to shreds, dirt and mud had been caked all over me, my hair, once tangle free, was now looking like I had just got into a fight with my hair and the hair had won... but I didn't care, I just needed to escape.

I had just gotten about 20 miles in when I stopped for a rest, the bags and my sister was weighing me down, so I had built up a camp. Autumn still hadn't woken up and my feet were bloody and raw, taking the canteen of water, I poured it on my sleeping sister, waking her up instantly.

"What the HELL!" Autumn screamed rubbing her eyes to void the dripping wetness soaking into them. She then stood up and looked around and asked "Where are we?" I deadpanned at her sudden change of mood and told her the story through clenched teeth holding back the tears and hatred of a certain pureblood. What was her reaction, you might ask? I have no idea, I didn't dare to look, for fear of all hell breaking loose, my back was turned and I was setting up the firewood, my concentration on it so that I didn't have to see her heartbroken face. "What is the percentages?" she asked knowing full well that I had some predicament in my mind. I told her the truth right then and there "There is a 25% chance that Rido is following us, a 48% chance that he sent someone after us, a 8% chance that he isn't following us, and a 19% chance that he is already here. I just hope that he isn't already here and that 8% is on our side... but that is only 8%, out of a hundred... I just don't know what to do except run for right now but seeing the choices, fight or flight, if I had chosen fight... we both would be dead. But that doesn't mean that I won't kill him, after all, we do have all the time in the world at our hands." "Hey Kat... when that time comes to kill him, I will be at your side, and I always will big sis! Like you have for me! Just whatever you do don't turn your back on anyone... it's not your fault that they're, you know, dead." she finished the sentence with solemnity in her eyes. I then lit the fire with the lighter and gasoline I had brought and stared into the flames, _**This is not the end... I will kill you, Rido Kuran. **_I thought then fell into a sleep filled with nightmares that seemed never ending, until morning light.

I woke up to the smell of uncooked squirrel,looking at the surroundings I saw that my little sister was sucking the life out of the _poor_ little animal, she better save some for me! "Hey did you save any for me?" I asked. "No," she said simply... that glutton. I then got up and went hunting... an hour later I had finally caught a squirrel without running into hunters... these woods were always filled with hunters at this time of year. The fresh powder crunched with each soft step I took, the trees were scattered serenely with the same fresh powder on them, the beautiful evergreens and dead trees put me out of my normal state as I stared around... I was stunned to see that there was still beauty in the world after the blood bath that I had seen. I sucked the life out of the _poor _squirrel, listening to the sounds of the humans hunting deer, the sickening sound of arrows and bullets going through the animals with a sick crunch as it went through bones and organs, muscles and blood vessels, it was then that I remembered that sound from when I had shot Rido Kuran... only then it didn't sound sickening, but music to my ears. With a shudder I left and ran.

It took three days to get to Cross Academy, it was snowing, the frigid air hurt my raw and bloody feet and hands as I sat screaming for someone to open the gate. I sure wasn't a good sight right then... my long jacket torn to shreds, so torn that it was just hanging off my shoulders barely existent, my hair was now matted and leaves and twigs were stuck in it, my nightgown was surprisingly clean of blood, dirt, mud, and god knows what else that is everywhere but there, I had been very careful with my nightgown, seeing as it was my favorite, blood was crusted to my chin and teeth... and almost everywhere else, dirt and blood was stuck under my nails, bags were scattered everywhere... and my little sister was on my back and hasn't been awake for two whole days. And I stunk, I stunk of blood and sweat and dirt... but if tears had a scent... I would stink of it so bad that I wouldn't be able to handle it. But tears...they don't have a scent... unless you have cried so many that you knew what it smelt like... and I was just that type of person who could... smell the many tears that I have cried.

**Again guys, I am soooooo sorry! Katalina?**

**Katalina: Thanks for reading and keep up the awesome stories that Kat-Chan reads because she has no life! R&amp;R please!**

**Me: Hey! That's a putdown, meanie! Anyways... Bye! And I do have a life... just not much of one!**


End file.
